The Elemental Swordsman
by piehead11111
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Happy embark on a S-class mission. It is worth 6 million jewel for the capture of one mage. But just what are the true intentions of this mage and how does he know Lucy? Nalu, gruvia, jerza
1. The Mission

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

* * *

"Lucy! Come on let's go on a mission." Natsu yelled over the the blonde celestial mage.

"OK you can pick Natsu" she said walking over to him.

"Oi, flamehead"

"What do you want snow cone" Natsu yelled at the ice make mage, Gray.

"Erza wants us to go on an S-class mission with her" Gray said walking up to the two.

"Really she wants us to go on a S-class with her?" Lucy said with surprise.

"That's right" the requip mage said sneaking up behind.

All three jumped at her apearance.

"The mission is to capture a very powerful mage that has been on the run for years. The reward is 6 million jewel."

All the jaws dropped simultaneously. "6 million jewel." Lucy said in awe. "Just how strong is this guy?"

"That is why I need your help" Erza said.

"Yosh I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled lighting his fists on fire.

"Sounds like a good fight. I'll come" Gray said nonchalantly.

"If Gray-sama is going I would also like to come"

The group turned to Juvia the water mage hiding behind a pillar.

"Yes Juvia you can come. Your magic will come in handy." Erza said.

"I will not disappoint Gray-sama" Juvia said smiling in delight of being able to go with Gray.

Lucy looked at the request, "It is in a town called Dale with provided transportation by train." Natsu groaned at this. "If we leave tomorrow morning we should be there by noon."

"It is settled then." Erza said proudly, "We will meet at the train station tomorrow morning to depart for the mission."

"Aye sir!" Cried Happy who just flew into the guild. "What are we doing?"


	2. The Request

**Chapter 2: The Request**

* * *

"UGHGHGHGHGHGHG" Natsu said groaning from his infamous motion sickness.

They were on the train to Dale and Natsu was laying his head in Lucy's lap groaning. Lucy sighed and rubbed his head. "We're almost there Natsu. Just 5 more minutes.

"The people who requested us told us to meet them at the cathedral." Erza said looking at the request.

"What are they some kind of monks?" Gray said staring out the window.

"No they are supposed to be businessman." Erza said.

The train stopped and Natsu leaped out of the train kissing the ground vowing to never get on another train again.

"Juvia knows where this cathedral is." Juvia said shyly.

"Really?" Gray said.

"Yes, Juvia came here on a job when she was apart of Phantom Lord."

"Lead the way than Juvia." Gray said.

"Yes Gray-sama!" Juvia said running off towards the center of town.

They all followed Juvia and after a 5 minute walk they found the building in question. The cathedral was 3 stories high and covered in carvings of all kinds.

As they approached the cathedral a man walked out of the front door. He was about 5'7" and was fat. He wore a light green shirt with a brown vest, and khaki pants. He wobbled over to them with a grin on his face and asked. "Are you the Fairy Tail wizards?"

""Yes we are here to meet a man named Gustan?" Erza said stepping forward.

"Ahh follow me. I will lead you to him." He wobbled back to the cathedral and lead them inside.

The inside was brightly colored with paintings covering every wall. They walked to the back of the cathedral and opened a door. They entered a room with a curtain in the middle. Behind it they could see a figure of a man.

"My Lord. The wizards have arrived." The fat man said bowing.

"Thank you Pan. You may go now." The figure said.

Pan left the room leaving wizard alone with Gustan.

"Hey buddy." Natsu said poking the curtain. "Why do you have a curtain in the middle of a room?"

"Natsu!" Said Lucy glaring at him. "Don't be rude."

"No. No." Gustan said standing up. "It is a reasonable question. I will show you why." He pulled back the curtain revealing a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a simple shirt and pants. What caught everyone's attention though was his face.

On his face was a large scar from his right eye to his left cheek. His right eye was covered by an eyepatch. From the scar hundreds of small scars broke off from it like a river splitting multiple times.

"I got this scar from the man you are hired to capture. I was once a great wizard like you but I was attacked by him. His name is David Gray. He was once my friend but his ambitions drove us apart until we faught. He defeated me but before he could kill me and take more power, we were found by another group of wizards. He was escaped capture and I escaped death but I can no longer use my magic. He is extremely dangerous and has so far killed every man I have sent after him. He is living in the abandoned castle near here. Your job is to capture him and bring hi to me."

"If he is as dangerous as you say than why is the council not helping you?" Erza asked.

"Because the woods to the castle are also dangerous and there is no proof he is the one killing my men."

"If there is no proof how do you know he is even here?" Gray asked.

"Because with this scar I can sense where he is. A curse." Gustan said touching the scar.

"Alright let's go than. I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled jumping up.

"Here is a map of the woods and the x's are where he is most likely living." Gustan handed the map to Erza.

"Okay. We will accept your request." They all got up to leave and Pan lead them out of the cathedral.

They went to there hotel and got ready for bed. Lucy could not stop thinking about the name of the evil mage. "David Gray. I've heard that name before." Lucy simply sighed and went to sleep.


	3. The Mage's Request

Chapter 3: The Mage's Request

They approached the castle Gustan was telling them about after going through the forest, meeting only harmless, but perverted, vulcans.

They approached stealthily. They reached the main gate and went inside. The whole castle was in ruins and all that was left was a single wall.

On the wall was stained glass window with a picture of 4 swords, one surrounded by fire, one by water, one by earth, and one by wind.

They all stared at the glass. "Well it seems this castle has not been used in a while." Erza said still studying the glass.

"It was once a great kingdom, long time ago." The 6 of them turned towards the source of noise and saw a man standing off to there right staring at the glass as well. "It was corrupted though. By the king's advisor, and now all that is left is ruin and a picture."

"Who are you?" Erza called out summoning her sword.

The man turned to them. He wore a long black cloak with a hood covering his face. He wore white pants and a dark gray shirt. He had a star necklace dangling from his neck. He removed his hood and had short messy brown hair. His eyes were a clear blue-green with just a tint of yellow. He was 6'1" and looked around 25.

He smiled at them. The sad kind of smile. "Are you the wizards here to take me back?"

"So you're David Gray." Gray smirked and readied himself for a fight.

"Come with us and you won't get hurt." Erza called to him, everyone else also preparing for a fight.

"Yes I am David." They all settled into their stances. He scanned their faces until he reached Lucy's "Lucy Heartphilia."

Lucy's eyes widened when he said her name. "How do you know me?"

"You look so much like your mother." Lucy shivered.

Natsu growled. "Answer her question or I'll beat your face in."

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu shivered this time. "I know all of you." He pointed at each of them. "Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, and Happy."

"How do you know us? And why?" Erza asked wondering who this guy was.

"Because I need your help."

"What we are the ones here to capture you, why would we help you?" Gray called over.

"And besides you're evil and we don't help people like you!" Lucy yelled at him.

"How about a deal than?" David said.

"What kind of deal?" Erza narrowed her eyes.

"If you can beat me in a fight I will go with you willingly, but if I win I stay free and you have to listen to my request. You will still have the choice to turn it down."

"Beat you in a fight. Thats speaking my language. I'm all fired up!" Natsu charged him with his hands lit and threw a punch at his face.

David stopped his punch with one hand and punched him in the gut with the other. Natsu flew back against the wall behind him and collapsed in the rubble.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran over to him helping him out of the rubble. He groaned and tried to stand but collapsed again.

Everyone was shocked of how powerful he was. "What kind of magic is that? I didn't see any." Gray was baffled.

"I'm not using my magic yet." All their eyes widened.

'If he could throw Natsu like a rag doll. How strong is his magic?' Erza thought baffled by his power.

"Now will you listen to my offer?" He said with a smirk.

"We aren't beat yet! Ice make cannon!" Gray fired his cannon at the man, but he simply punched it to smithereens.

"Ice make sword!" Gray ran at him and swung his sword. David let out a chuckle and with a swift movement brought out something to block.

Steam went everywhere as Gray's sword melted. The steam cleared and in David's hand was a flaming sword, the same one from the stained glass window.

Before Gray cold react again David leaped forward and slashed at the ground in front of Gray. A huge explosion blew Gray backward, sending him into a wall as well.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia ran over to Gray to check if he was hurt.

"So you are a requip mage as well?" Erza stood calmly requiping into her heavens wheel armor.

David's sword disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Yes I am. But do you really want to fight me Titania?"

"I must. You are an evil mage and I must take you down." She sent her swords flying at him.

"Who said I was evil?" He brought another sword out and held it in front of him. "Melforce!"

A huge gust of wind blew from the sword sending the swords flying back at the person who sent them. Erza quickly recalled the swords before they hit them and got knocked back by the force of the wind. They all were knocked against the back wall before they fell back to the ground.

"Will you listen now? You can still back out if you want." David stood before them, sword gone once again.

Erza glared at him and growled. "Fine. What do you want our help with?"

He smiled. "I need your help to save the world."


End file.
